A Slytherin Vampire
by Mitsukigirl
Summary: This story is about a Slytherin Harry who gets turned into a Vampire at The Quidditch World Cup! Harry plans to replace the Dark Lord. There are also twists to major events on pre GOF events. Paring with my original character. Only slightly horror.
1. Proluge to Blood

Disclaimer: I am unfortunately not JK Rowling

Please be nice about my poor fanfic, I need an ego boost!! It starts right before the Quidditch World Cup, but really it has an overview of the past three years.

He remembered his first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_Harry looked at the hand before him, a hand that offered power, and control. He took Draco Malfoy's hand, ignoring the annoying red-haired boy's disbelief. Slytherin sounded just right_

Tired of manipulation, tired of stupid people.

He was annoyed. A smirk crossed his face at the thought of actually being in a house as stupid as Gryfindor. For the past four years he had dealt with Slytherins, and had most definitely become one. Voldemort's attempt, in his first year, to rise had been most entertaining. He laughed as he remembered the galleons the philosophers stone was worth. It now sat in his vault at Gringotts, waiting for when he felt like selling or using it. Draco had been less useful back then, idiot had actually managed to survive though. Second year was entertaining too. Learning to talk to the basilisk was good, and saving that stupid blood traitor had endeared him to that fool Dumbledore. He had destroyed the diary because he certainly did not want competition yet, not until he was ready to enjoy it. Third year had been fun as well. How could enacting revenge for his parents been anything but entertaining? Pettigrew was dead and that gullible Sirius Black had died, leaving him a manor with plenty of interesting things to learn. So far Draco had sent him several useful texts on Dark Magyk by owl. He was annoyed with his lack of ability to practice the newfound spells, but he would get away from these stupid muggles soon. Interestingly enough Draco's father had invited him to see the Quidditch World Cup. They had tickets for the top box. Surprisingly, his Uncle Vernon had agreed to let him go. Most likely out of fear, a good tool.

Harry waited outside number 4 privet drive impatiently. His trunk was packed and sitting beside him. Draco's idiotic father was late. A loud pop and Lucius Malfoy had arrived.

"Took you long enough, " snarled Harry at Draco, who was standing beside his 'idiotic' father.

"Sorry father had not been here before, and he messed up."

Lucius Malfoy wondered at this 'Boy Who Lived' and his very non-innocent attitude. Draco had told him Harry Potter might side with the Dark Lord, and he was beginning to believe him. Picking up the boy's trunk and grabbing him and his son he dissaparated to the woods at the Quidditch World Cup.

After the quidditch game was over the Malfoys and Harry Potter slept in a fantastical tent. Harry personally considered it gaudy, overdone, and blatantly stupid. Why scream magical idiot to any muggle that might wander by? Harry wasn't complaining about the room he and Draco shared, it contained real four-poster beds and was extremely comfortable.

Harry woke because Draco shook him. "My dad and some other idiots are muggle baiting, want to watch from the woods where it is safe?"

Laughing, Harry replied eagerly, " Anything to see your father get busted, poor stupid muggles."

Harry and Draco headed into the woods. Spotting Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle, Draco left Harry. They walked to the edge of the woods to get a good view. Bored he headed a little deeper in past some Veela and several males trying to impress. Harry was a lone calm boy in a most entertaining scene of panicked witches and wizards. He headed deeper into the woods to get some quiet after the screaming. Sitting on a stump, he decided he was bored, and pulled out his wand to entertain himself. As he did so, he sensed an oily feel to the air and he saw a man approach from even deeper in the woods. Harry was startled when, faster than he could see and covering and impossible amount of ground, the man plunged snake like fangs into Harry's neck. He screamed as he felt his blood stolen from him and the world went dark.

AN: DUHN-DUHN-DUHN-DUUUUUHN! Please submit a review!! Hearts (and fangs lol) Everyone!!


	2. Blood Experiment

Chapter 2

Upon awaking, Harry was surprised to be alive. A dark haired Asian man with prevalent fangs, sat before him.

The Vampire spoke, " Welcome to my Dark World, you should make a very interesting vampire. What with your previous skills and the ones you just acquired." He chuckled, grinning, " The Boy Who Lived and the next Dark Lord, as a vampire, how interesting!"

"Why?" uttered Harry, definitely confused, though a bit amused that he was now a vampire.

"Because you make an interesting experiment, and most likely Vampire Lord, as well as Dark Lord. Now, I suggest you start drinking blood within a few hours, you will need to do so about once a week for a while, until you are stabilized. You will know when you are because of the bloodlust will occur less frequently and it can be ignored. Luckily for you, you are a wizard and can obliviate your victims"

"Vampires do not have a way to wipe memories?"

"Only the few who were previously wizards. No more questions. I will visit you at Hogwarts, to see how my little experiment is going. Ja na." Turning back he spoke again, "Better learn to hide your fangs quick!"

What in the world does Ja na mean and what language? Harry reached up and felt his mouth, where lethal feeling fangs were an entire two inches long. He grinned wishing for a mirror to see the effect. He had better find a way to hide those. Two-inch fangs were a bit conspicuous. After he sorted out the fang problem, reducing them somehow to slightly exaggerated canines, he headed out of the woods to the malfoy tent. The malfoys were packing up, and Draco was relieved to see his friend.

"What have you been doing?"

"Tell you later," smirked Harry, "What are we going to do for the next seven days?"

-o0O0o-

Harry laughed, his trademark smirk on his face as he obliviated Pansy after drinking her blood. Draco looked on surprised, but not scared. "So when did that happen?"

"When I went in to the woods at the quidditch game. Funny, female blood tastes better than male."

Draco was stunned, "Whose…….not mine?"

Harry laughed at the look on Draco's face, "Whose else's was handy?"

Draco shuddered, "Please don't do that to me. I'll help you find girls!!"

"That's exactly what I was thinking, I need blood once a week."

Harry cleaned the blood of his face and shrank his fangs, then put Pansy on the train seat. Draco was still a bit queasy and didn't get anything from the trolley for lunch. Harry was full, pleasantly so, and Pansy was the only one to eat anything. She was confused at the loks that kept passing between Draco and Harry, then directed at her. She was still confused and a bit miffed when they walked into the Great Hall.

-o0O0o-

"They weren't having a tiff over me, were they?" she whispered to her friend Darinda Zair.

"Not likely, Draco'z not pozzezzive with girlz and Harry hazn't even bothered to go out with a girl before."

Harry and every other student was glued to the headmaster, then Crouch as the Triwizard Tournament was announced and explained. Harry was annoyed at the age limit, he wanted to participate and test his new skills. His vampire abilities would come in handy, but the old fogies had put an age limit on it!!! Harry was not the only student displeased by the age limit, the Weasley twins put up quite a fuss and groans issued from much of the hall. Draco had told him about a surprise, but not what it was. He had been surprised to get on back. Harry rather thought his was better. He also wondered when Draco had found out about the tournament, it irked him to not have him tell him. It, however, was now possible to find out extremely easily. His new abilities allowed him to master Occlumency and Legilimency overnight. He could now find out anything he wanted from anyone, except perhaps certain teachers. For example, he had tried to find out about his new teacher, Mad-Eye Moody. Even though he could clearly see his one, non magical, eye he could not get past his occluded mind. Something, however, told him that this man was not simply giving himself privacy, but hiding something.

The Slytherins parted, as usual, as Harry walked through the common room. Not one of them wished to have Harry's anger demonstrated on them. Harry inwardly laughed at this display of fear. Not once had he ever had to bother to show aggression towards them to get what he wanted. He did practice his spells on other students, but not because of anger and not on slytherin house members. Why punish allies? He curried fear in fellow slytherins by showing what happened to members of others houses, that did not have the misfortune of easy access at night. Draco basked in this, using it to intimidate his fellow students. He was almost as feared as Harry.

-o0O0o-

The week's classes had gone by easily, despite his being in the most advanced classes a fourth year could take. Being Saturday, most students worked on homework or played. Harry was watching girls, but not in the usual male way. He was looking at their necks and contemplating who would taste best. Draco joined Harry in the common room ready to give advice.

" I suggest Darinda Zair."

Harry considered this, and said, " Why her, any particular reason?"

" Easy access, completely willing. She would think you had been snogging."

"Willing to have her blood drunk?"

Draco and Harry laughed, making Darinda turn her head. She waved coyly and winked. Harry smirked realizing Draco was right. She was certainly willing and seemed pliable. Rising from his couch he walked to her side of the room, where several girls were gathered. Bending down, to where she sat on the floor, he whispered, "Can I see you after dinner?" A nod and a triumphant smile was his reply. Harry turned and smirked at Draco before heading to put his things away in his room. He had easily convinced a couple seventh years to give up their privileged space to him. He then headed up to the great hall, but ate hardly anything, anticipating his real meal.

-o0O0o-

Harry kissed Darinda forcing her to the wall of the empty classroom. She responded by wrapping herself around him tightly. His kiss on her neck made her shudder and then his fangs sank into her neck. The silencing charm he had slyly put on her suppressed the scream that would have been anguishing. He licked the extra blood off her neck, closing and healing her wound slightly with his saliva. He then released the silencing charm. She stared at him showing an expression he had not expected, worship and delight. Darinda spoke, breathless, "You are THEE ONE."

"Oh?"

"My mother is a zeer and she foretold of a replacement for thee Dark Lord. A wizard turned vampire, one the Dark Lord had marked as equal."

Harry considered this and then simply bit her. This time the scream was muffled by her will instead of by a spell. Enjoying the hot blood, Harry spoke with her learning of her origin and why she was here instead of her native country. When Harry finally finished with a limp Darinda, he healed his bite marks and gave her a blood replenishing potion stolen from Snape earlier that week. He carried the unconscious girl back to her dormitory, telling Pansy she had fainted.

_AN: Please be nice and review, but no swearing and dirty ideas, I'm only 16_


	3. Mystery Prophecy

Chapter 3

Harry was confused, the vampire that turned him had said blood once a week, but Harry was feeling the rise of bloodlust just two days after drinking from Darinda. He yearned for blood, but it seemed to be hers he wanted. The girl was maddening. She had told him enough that he knew she wasn't lying or omitting things. The legilimency he used could not find anymore than she had told him. As he followed a potential victim down the stairs to the dungeon, he wondered if she could occlude her mind without him knowing. His thoughts turned to more amusing things as the girl he was following saw him and ran stumbling down the stairs, taking a wrong turn into an empty room. He had seen her eyes as she turned and knew she was afraid of what he would do to her. Smart and stupid girl, she was easy prey now, but she knew something bad was going to happen.

Harry once again push a girl to the wall kissing her, but this time he had not bothered with lips. He savored her neck, and considered silencing her. It wasn't necessary because she said, "Darinda told me to zubmit to you. My family is loyal to the prophezy."

A laugh erupted from Harry, scaring the girl. He went back to her neck, then brought a hand to her lips as he bit viciously, releasing crimson blood. The girl merely gasped and Harry wondered at her self-control. He finished and licked her neck clean, healing it in the meantime. He then cleaned her robes with a flick of his black wand.

"How do you know of the prophecy? And if you knew, why run?" he asked. This got the intended reaction as she squirmed under his green gaze.

Finally she said, "I waz afraid of you, I did not know what elze you intended to do to me. Pleaze forgive me for my tranzgrezzion."

Harry wondered at her accent because it matched Darinda's perfectly, but Darinda seemed Asian. This girl was a very dark red haired with large blue eyes. Legilimency told him her name was Susan Brown, a plain normal name. It did not match her accent, which itself was strange because the only difference was the change of s to z.

"How are you connected to Darinda, other than being friends?"

"I do not know," was the distressed reply.

Harry stared into her eyes and agreed, she did not know. There were, however, no signs of a memory charm, just like Darinda. Annoyed, he gave her a sip of blood replenishing potion and sent her to bed. Back in his room, he explained the situation completely to Draco. He was useless in helping, though he suggested Harry examine Darinda's mind again.

-o0O0o-

Harry considered the still form of Darinda, who was waiting for Harry to drink. He hadn't imagined giving blood was addictive, but it apparently was. The other schools would arrive tomorrow and he was contemplating this as he made Darinda wait. Bloodlust was not uncomfortable, even enjoyable when it began, but Darinda was in agony. She had come to him asking to give blood, explaining she felt like her head would explode. As far as he could reason, her body was reacting to his saliva and compensating for blood loss. Susan should start reacting the same soon, if he was right.

He finally leaned down stroking her neck and loosening her shirt, it was pointless to get it bloody. He leaned down further, kissing her neck. A moan came from Darinda, and Harry smirked amused. He licked her neck, tasting salt. His fangs came out as long as ever and he lunged, sinking them in. He was glad he no longer needed the blood replenishing potion, because with the other schools coming, he would have a more annoying time getting into Snape's potion cabinet. He left Darinda asleep on her bed after getting his fill.

Draco, Harry, and Pansy stood waiting for the other schools to arrive. Pansy leaned against Draco, looking decidedly smug. Darinda and Susan stood on either side of Harry as close as they dare. Both gave an air of protection, while managing to look scared. Darinda had told him there were quite a number of vampires in both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Harry was a lone vampire in his school, and was curious to meet others of his kind. Even competition would be welcome, do long as knowledge came with it. The carriage was spotted first, and interest was aroused from Harry when he saw the number of girls. If not for the two boys that emerged last, Harry would have thought Beauxbatons an exclusive girls school. When the ship was first spotted, rising up from the Harry's attention was elsewhere as he sensed something different about the boys. His attention was returned to him by both boys, their eyes focused on him. He smirked as they were shivering, then turned his attention to the people arriving from the ship. He again sensed something different from several of the male students. He noticed an overwhelming number of males from Durmstrang, twelve to three female student. Beauxbatons also had brought fifteen students.

-o0O0o-

Harry watched as the Durmstrang split into two groups some sitting at the slytherin table some at the ravenclaw table. Beauxbaton split into groups of five avoiding the full gryfindor table. All of the seven students he had noticed joined the slytherin table. Harry smirked as he recognized Victor Krum. A vampiric quidditch player, Harry was pretty sure that was cheating. Harry listened as the announcement was made that because of excessive room in slytherin quarters that both schools would be bunking in their space. Harry ate in silence as he observed the vampiric students around him.

Harry and Draco where now sharing a room with seven vampiric males. Make that, Draco was sharing a room with eight vampiric males. Introductions showed that the Beauxbaton males were Jean Luc Picard, and Anton Dominique Gerard, or Dominic. The Durmstrang males were Victor Krum, Niklas Kaiser, Braan Herjebakca, Fynn Jahnke, and Serge Poliakoff. Upon verifying Harry's vampiric status, a conversation ensued that made Draco leave with a green face.

"Not very strong stomached is he?"

Surprised by the lack of accent Harry replied, "He is not yet used to blood, you should have seen his face when he learned that I first drank from him."

"He is your first blood?" 

" Yes, why? I was turned without any true knowledge of vampiric customs or magic."

"When your first blood dies you will gain the power to change others, but if you kill your first blood you lose that power for fifty years. I am not surprised that you were left without answers."

"When I woke I was told I am an experiment, and potential Vampire Lord as well as Dark Lord."

"Truly you are powerful then, and we will have less trouble in the tournament without you."

Harry considered that statement as he followed the long conversation, learning much more than he offered. He learned why he required more blood; it was a mark of a strong vampire. None of the vampires had any clue as to who had turned him, although some argued that the vampire prince was a possibility. Harry learned much in the two hour conversation that explained his abilities, and revealed ones he had not stumbled across. Draco returned shortly at midnight to inform Harry he had arranged "for a less crowded room!" This brought laughter from the occupants. Harry slept smirking at the seeming stupidity of his new roommates. All could occlude their minds, so Harry knew that was probably not the case.

AN: Please Review!!! Give me ideas, the story needs filling out! Please nothing dirty, erotic possibly, no dirty.


	4. Vampiric Champions

**A/N: I totally had the wrong document loaded and forgot to look before I put it up!**

Harry watched the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students drop their names in the goblet of fire, which was located in the entrance hall. It had a golden line drawn around it. Harry watched with Draco as the Weasley twins approached each looking distinctly smug. Harry smirked, hoping they got a good show. He laughed as the Weasley twins jumped in, looking like they might make it. There was a loud crack as they were shoved invisibly out of the circle, sprouting long white beards. The entirety of the crowd watching roared with laughter, some friendly some not.

-o0O0o-

After the tables were cleared from dessert, Dumbledore rose to his feet and spoke, "The Goblet is ready to make its decision, those whose names are called will be the champions. They should proceed up past the staff table and enter the next chamber to await their first instructions." The candles, except for those in the carved pumpkins, were extinguished with a wave of Dumbledore's wand. The Goblet glowed red and flames rose above its rim, shooting a piece of charred paper into the air. Dumbledore read it, "The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!" Amid cheers, looking falsely annoyed, the vampire walked up past the staff table and disappeared into the chamber. The Goblet again flared red and shot flames, a charred paper landing in Dumbledore's hand. He announced, "The champion for Beauxbatons will be Fleur Delacour!" She gracefully walked to the chamber amid loud cheers and quiet sobs. The sobs came from the remaining Beauxbaton girls. The two vampires from Beauxbatons were not happy looking, but not sad, rather angry faced.

"Cedric Diggory is the Hogwarts champion!"

"At least its not a gryfindor," Draco said to Harry.

"I agree, although a slytherin would have been better, preferably me!"

Once again the Goblet flared red and ejected a charred paper to everyone's astonishment, including Dumbledore's. He read from the slip of paper, "Harry Potter."

-o0O0o-

As Harry entered the chamber, Fleur asked, "Do they need us for something?" Harry smirked as he replied, "Apparently I am the fourth Triwizard Tournament Champion.

After listening to the adults and that fool Dumbledore argue, Harry answered questions truthfully for once. He hadn't done anything to get his name in the goblet of fire. No, he did not know who would have done this if he hadn't. As he left to go back to his dorm, Cedric Diggory had the gall to ask him how he did it. Harry was tempted to tell him what he could do with his question, but instead he merely told him the truth. He could tell Cedric didn't believe him. At least he would be able to find a way to get back at him in the tournament, hopefully by winning.

-o0O0o-

The slytherins actually came close to him in their desire to find out how he had done it. Harry pointed his wand at his throat, saying "Sonorus!", then shouted "SHUT UP!" The surprised slytherins stared as he undid the charm. He then gave them a quelling look and swept upstairs, motioning for Draco, Darinda, and Susan to follow. He turned his head slightly to make sure all three were following, and saw a very unafraid female face.

In his dorm, Harry told them quite bluntly, " I did not do it, I do not posses the skills, and I want you to find out who is capable of doing this!" Harry was actually angry someone else was trying to control his life. That fool was bad enough; at least he could tell where the manipulation was coming from.

-o0O0o-

Classes were now more interesting. The addition of Mad-eye Moody made for intriguing classes. Moody stunned the class when, one morning, he asked the students if they knew what the unforgivable curses were. The students sat stunned until a ravenclaw girl, named Hermione Granger, raised her hand. After she gave the answer, "The imperious curse which is used to control others, sir." Moody brought out a spider and muttered an incantation, "Imperio!" causing the spider to dance and perform somersaults to the direction of the professor's wand. Relieved laughter broke forth from the gryfindor side of the room, while derisive laughter came from the slytherin side. Mad-eye laughed, then, changing his expression to one of anger, he shouted, "Do you think that having a lack of control over your actions is funny?" The room quieted except for a few sniggers from slytherins, earning a glare from Moody. "Who else has one?" Granger raised her hand along with, surprisingly, Neville Longbottom. He looked nervous and surprised at himself as he said, "The cruciatus curse, Sir."

"You _would_ know about that one."

Moody tapped another spider and said, "Engorgio!" then after it was ten times its original size said, "Crucio!" The spider squeaked and rolled twitching horribly. Granger screamed, "Stop!" The professor lifted his wand, eyeing Longbottom.

"Does any one know the last one?"

"Avada Kedavra," was the whispered reply from Granger. Harry smirked, realizing the usefulness of this lesson. He also realized the probable usefulness of Granger. Draco was not going to like that plan.

-o0O0o-

Harry followed a midget Colin Creevey up the stairs to an unfamiliar classroom. The twit had interrupted potions. He had been interrupted so that his wand could be checked and have pictures taken. How troublesome! Arriving, he was immediately pulled aside by an annoying woman who introduced herself as Rita Skeeter. Her interview invitation was promptly refused and she ended up, petrified and mind wiped, in a broom closet. The same closet she had wanted to give the interview in.

Harry entered the classroom and the wand review began. Victor Krum's wand was checked, spouting forth a liquid that could have been wine, or blood. Olivander supplied that it held dragon's heartstring. Fleur Delacour's emmited birds, that sang annoyingly. Her wand held Veela hair, her grandmother's. Cedric Diggory's emitted black and yellow streamers. Olivander paused when he came to Harry's. Sighing, he said, "Minor Basilisk's fang." Harry's wand poured forth a fountain of silver and green light, nearly blinding the room's inhabitants. With that the ceremony was over. Skeeters' photographer took some pictures, and then went to find where she had gone off to. Harry went to lunch sniggering at Rita Skeeter's situation.

-o0O0o-

Kurosaki Mitsuki looked up from her crystal ball, a present from a jealous Professor Trelawney. She contemplated her recent visions. Harry Potter was a very interesting boy. And what in the world was this prophecy?

A/N: WhaHAHAHAHA! I love major plot twists! I had to revamp this. Hahahaha! Pun intended. I like horror but I have to make a funny sometime.


	5. Gorged

**A/N: Just so everyone knows I have decided to not care about the next three years LOL. I had some plans that I decide to amend. I think things our going to go in a completely different way than the books. I also went back and changed stuff in the last chapter, but only a very little bit.**

Harry Potter followed Ravenclaw's Hermione Granger. Granger was such a genius that she joined different classes as the professor's assistant. Harry remembered her giving the answer of "Avada Kedavra" during Moody's class. His victory over the Chinese Fireball had been annoyingly close. It was time to extort some help from Granger.

He needed to know which type she would go for, Draco or Harry. Draco tended to be more romantic and show off. Harry was fine without doing anything special, but Harry was definitely an actor and could pull off anything if needed. Harry was pretty sure if his acting since he had completely fooled Dumbledore. Of course, there was also the matter of whether Granger liked smart boys she could talk about academic matters, or whether she liked to forget about that when she considered a boyfriend. There was also the consideration of, had she ever had a boyfriend? Did she have any experience? Harry didn't usually pay attention to girls outside of Slytherin, and then that was only recently because he needed blood.

Harry slipped into the library unnoticed behind Hermione, cloaked and invisible. He followed her to the back of the library where she met a familiar person. Victor Krum was certainly getting in Harry's way! Or, as Harry mused, this could be helpful. Krum could provide helpful insight to Granger's head. Krum would also be looking for a way to decipher the egg's wailing.

-o0O0o-

The egg? Ah, that's right the egg that was retrieved during the first event with the dragon. Mitsuki had interrupted her crystal ball. So is that how Potter manages to do so well in the second event?

-o0O0o-

Harry was frustrated. His blood urges were strong again and he still hadn't found about anything about the egg. It just continued to screech when he opened it. Plus, he had just found out about the Yule Ball. It should be simple to get a date, but he really didn't feel like it!

"Its stupid to have to have a date!"

"Harry-kun?" Darinda had recently begun to add 'kun' to Harry's name; apparently, she was actually Japanese. Frustrated, Harry ignored her and pushed her against a bookcase. He had followed Hermione Granger and Victor Krum to the library in hopes of information, but they never talked about anything tournament related.

Harry pulled her cloak off and undid her tie, uncovering her neck. Not caring about getting caught he bit Darinda's lower lip. He licked her blood up and flicked his tongue into her mouth; while he stroked her neck and shoulder with a free hand. The other hand was occupied hold her up as she started to sink. Darinda shuddered under Harry's pressure as he suddenly bore her to the floor. He moved his mouth and long fangs to her neck and proceeded to taste it and tease her. Moving back to her mouth he explored deeply and made Darinda gasp for breathe.

"Nani?" Harry paused mid-lunge, millimeters from plunging fangs into Darinda's neck, to see the back of a fleeing girl. He could not see which house she was from or what year she might be in. Thinking he needed to finish quickly so that he was less likely to get caught, he plunged his fangs in deeply. Harry drank too fast and ended up drinking far more than normal. The extra blood coursed through him, making him dizzy and causing pain. He normally drank nearly two pints of blood each time, but he had drunk a full five pints.

A person only has ten pints of blood. A person's stomach is also only meant to hold a quart of food, depending on the size of their body. Harry knew all this and that certainly explained the pain he was experiencing. He had drunk over his normal capacity and he had eaten a full lunch half an hour before.

His stomach was not built for the extra blood and neither was Darinda. Although Harry was more concerned about his own welfare at the moment, because of his strained stomach, he knew Darinda had lost way too much blood. There was no way he could take her to Madam Pomfrey. She would know exactly what was wrong, of course, and Dumbledore was sure to find out immediately. A vampire who didn't control his feeding would definitely not pass her usual "need to know" standards. Also, Harry needed to hide his gorged stomach. He pulled his shirt out of his slacks and took Darinda's cloak; it was a good thing she matched his height. Harry cleaned the blood he had spilled up off of the floor. He then picked up Darinda and used an unusual transporting spell. It had vampiric origins and allowed movement on school grounds and inside the castle. He arrived inside a very surprised Snape's office.

Snape saw the blood on Darinda's neck and Harry's face and distended stomach and knew immediately what was wrong. He grabbed Darinda and administered a potion Harry didn't recognize.

"Imbecile, you almost killed her! Another half a pint and she would be dead! Any _competent_ vampire knows only three pints can be taken, even from a repeat donor or victim. The serum in our saliva cannot compensate for that much blood loss. Take better care of your _pets_! If you had killed her, Dumbledore would have found out and we both would be gone from this school. So would the exchange students. Do you have any idea what sort of national crisis that would begin?" Professor Snape was livid, but not as angry as Harry.

Harry hissed loudly as wind began to howl in Snape's office. Great black wings sprouted from Harry's shoulders as his eyes turned red and his eyes to the slits of dragons. The wind picked up and swirled around him as Harry's fangs again protruded from his mouth. Harry's ears grew pointed and when he spoke hisses underlined every word, "How dare a half vampire question one such as I?" When Harry spoke, knowledge of his true being flooded him, as he instantly grew to his current full potential. The answers to several particularly annoying questions were given to him.

Snape cowered since it seemed prudent, as he considered his favorite student. Harry had gone up in Snape's favor when he discovered that Harry was a vampire at the beginning of the year. He was also impressed with Harry's ability to get into his potions vault. Harry's acting skills outside Slytherin were commendable as well, for he had managed to fool Dumbledore for almost fifteen years. Granted he couldn't have done much acting till he was at least eight; he hardly could have been pretending any younger than that. Harry's ability to achieve his half form at such an early vampiric age was also impressive. Most could not achieve it till they had been a vampire for at least ten years. Harry probably didn't even know before hand what he was doing.


	6. Moon Dragon

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Please be nice!**

"Severus-kun, there's a vampire in the library and it is Harry Potter-san. He seems to be out of control…" Mitsuki eyed the scene and straightened up looking embarrassed. "I am guessing that you know then. How did you get to the dungeon so quickly? No one else knows about the secret passage and you were very much too fast to have used it, considering you have obviously fed."

"Who are you and how do you know I have fed?"

"Kurosaki….oh! Eto, I should say Mitsuki Kurosaki." Harry was surprised, how could she know he had fed? He had already cleaned himself of blood and Darinda was not visible behind his wings. "You're stomach is considerably swollen; in addition you are emitting a large and violent blood aura. I can sense the weak aura of Darinda-san on the floor behind your wings."

"You can sense aura's? Aren't you a Slytherin?" Harry had now recognized her as the girl in Slytherin that never flinched or cringed when he was close.

"I am a Seer. I have been watching you in my crystal ball. I know every thing that has been going on since you were turned. I became interested when I realized you were a vampire and have been using my spare time to find out why."

Harry was irate, "Snape did you know of this?" It irked Harry to think that Snape might have gotten him exposed.

"Not everything. I was aware of her abilities and that she knew about you, but not whether she was watching you. Mitsuki-sama is perfectly trustworthy."

"Mitsuki-sama?"

"Eto… It is a title of respect in Japan; technically he should use hime since I am a princess. I should really explain things to you. Why do you not sit down and go back to your human form? I will put Darinda-san to sleep, she cannot hear this." A very shocked Harry reverted to human form and watched Mitsuki touch Darinda's forehead. "The first thing you should know is not to trust Darinda-san or Susan-san. You can use occlumency, ne?" Harry nodded and waited for Mitsuki to continue. "Darinda-san and Susan-san come from a cult in Japan. They live on a small island and are sent to this school to gather information. I have been looking into your past because I am worried about their plans for Harry-san. You are not able to see into their minds completely because they have had blocks put in place. The blocks are invisible to those without the sight. They have been manipulating you; I do believe that is the right word."

"What do you mean_ manipulating_ me?" Harry was furious and confused at the same time.

"Eto…The Vampire who turned you said you were an experiment, correct? The Bloodmoon cult is trying to influence that experiment. Darinda-san purposely made you gorge. A Vampire that gorges changes. He becomes unable to control his blood urges and feeds by killing."

"How does that benefit this Bloodmoon cult?"

"They would offer to provide victims for you in return, you would be asked to protect and fight for them."

"Why would I agree to that?"

"Your blood appetite would surge to levels you could not conceal from the wizarding world. If not concealed, with help, it could even come to the attention of the human world. Humans would panic and wizards as a race would be exposed, as would vampires and my race."

"Wait a minute, why are you talking like wizards are not human, and what exactly are you supposed to be."

"I am a Seer. Wizards are not human. They are a mix of human and other magical species."

"Like house elves and vampires?"

"Wizards are descendants of all humanoid magical creatures mixed with human ancestry. Naga, Centaurs, Seers, Faerie, House elves, Dwarfs, Changlings, Goblins, Mermaids, Kites, Werewolves, and Moon Dragons are all wizard ancestors. The pureblood notion of wizards is ridiculous."

"Ok…wait! No vampires? Centaurs? Changlings? What are moon dragons and Rocs?"

"You have heard of people who have a gift for understanding horses? Their ancestral trait of centaur has dominated in their DNA. Snake charmers are descendants of Naga. Rocs are a giant bird that has a second form as a human. Kites are like phoenixes, but instead of reincarnating they have two lives to live; a human life and magical bird's. Bird charmers are their descendants. Changlings are a type of Goblin that can shift their bodies into different shapes. Vampires are moon dragons. Vampires have simply forgotten what they are."

"Wait! I'm some kind of dragon?"

**A/N: Just so everyone knows, this story has nothing to do with Anime! I picked Japan because I needed a foreign culture that Harry wasn't familiar with. I also like Japan so I knew enough about their culture to integrate it. Please Review!\**


End file.
